1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a universal serial bus electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Universal serial bus (USB) electrical connectors are well known in the art. There also exists in the art a form of USB electrical connector system which includes power contacts on the plug and in the receptacle. One such USB and power electrical connector system is sold by FCI USA, Inc. under the part numbers 742394 for the receptacle and 74233 for the plug. U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,015 discloses a USB connector having shielding and two areas vertically aligned for receiving two USB connectors. However, the receptacle disclosed in this patent is not adapted to have USB+power electrical plugs connected to it.
There is a desire to provide a USB+power electrical receptacle which can receive more than one USB+power electrical plug. However, there is also a desire to keep USB electrical receptacles and plugs relatively small. This can be extremely beneficial in a relatively small component such as a laptop computer, or an electrical or electronic device where space for mounting USB plugs is limited. There is also a desire to ensure that the electrical power supplied through power contacts in a multi-plug receiving receptacle does not cause false electrical signals in the associated signal contacts or conductors in the receptacle or mating plugs.